


Forgive Me

by atryhardauthor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU for when (spoilers) Wilbur blows up L'Manberg, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angst and Feels, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, This was originally posted on my Tumblr but I figured screw it let it be my first work, just be warned i'm not the best writer lol, oh also there's swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atryhardauthor/pseuds/atryhardauthor
Summary: Phil tried his best to stop Wilbur...But plans can go drastically wrong.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just another warning, blood and character death are involved in the following, so just be warned.  
> If you happened to see this on Tumblr, that's probably because I'm reposting this to Ao3 from my Tumblr account.  
> Enjoy my 2AM bullcrap lol

“PHIL, I’M ALWAYS SO CLOSE TO PRESSING THIS BUTTON, PHIL!!!” Wilbur shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. “I’ve been- I’ve been here like... seven or eight times... I’ve been here.”

Phil watched the tears start to pour down Will’s face. Wilbur was broken. Torn between keeping the country he loved or sacrificing it so no one could have it ever again. The sword in Will’s hand hung limply by his side, the other curled into a tight fist.

“Phil, I’ve been here so many times…” Wilbur rasped through his broken sobs, collapsing onto one knee. He dropped the sword and it clattered to the ground with a loud metallic thud. His hands flew to his head, curling into his hair. The sounds of fireworks and the shouts of the others could be heard faintly through the walls.

“They’re fighting…” Will sobbed, dragging his hands down to his face. Phil’s heart shattered. He hesitated a moment before walking over and crouching in front of his son. He gently placed a hand on Will’s shoulder, running his thumb in small circles over the brown leather coat adorning Wilbur’s figure.

“And you want to just blow it all up…?” Philza asked quietly. A visible shudder ran through Wilbur’s body, throwing him off balance. Before he could fall too far though, Phil’s arms looped around him, pulling Wilbur into a warm embrace. Whatever walls Will had tried to put up beforehand broke and he could only shake in Phil’s arms. Wilbur’s hands curled into Philza’s jacket as if it were his last hold on reality.

And maybe it was.

“I think… I… But I just…” Will was cut off by another round of tears. He could only cry. Phil was close to tears as well, but he forced them back, determined to keep strong for his boy. He had to at least TRY to dissuade Will.

“You fought so hard to get this land back… so hard,” Philza murmured, gently rubbing Wilbur’s back. A bit of a calm had finally settled over the trembling mess of a man that was leaning heavily against Phil’s chest. Will’s grip on Phil’s jacket loosened ever so slightly. 

“I don’t even know if it works anymore, Phil,” Wilbur said with a sniff. “I don’t even know if the button works.”

He turned his head to look up at the wooden button on the wall. It was funny, really. How just one small piece of wood could lead to the destruction of so much.

“I could, I COULD, press it and… It might…” 

Phil grabbed Wilbur’s shoulders and shook them violently. He was getting desperate. He HAD to stop Will. If Will ever really regained his sanity, Philza knew he would regret this decision for the rest of his life. Wilbur’s glassy eyes met Phil’s urgent ones. 

“Do you REALLY want to take that risk?” The blonde man asked, a bit of a hysterical chuckle slipping past his lips. Wilbur reached up and his wiped eyes, slowly trying to rise to his feet. His legs wobbled, but Phil was quick to steady him. Wilbur reached down and picked up his previously dropped blade, clutching the handle tightly. The two men carefully resteadied themselves on their feet and Will’s grip on Phil dropped.

Phil motioned to the wooden button.

“There is a LOT of TNT potentially connected to that button,” He said cautiously. Will’s arms wrapped tightly around himself, careful to keep the sharp edge of the sword away from his body, and he took a small step back. Phil could see the silent war still waging behind his son’s eyes. He reached out to put his hand on Wilbur’s shoulder again, but was met with rejection, a shoulder jerked away. 

“Phil…”

Wilbur’s eyes cleared for a moment and Phil’s heart started pounding faster, a small flame of hope blossomed in Phil’s chest. Had Wilbur finally come back? Could this madness finally end? Phil, despite his best efforts, let his hopes get higher. But as Wilbur continued, Phil found himself crashing back to reality.

The darker, more desperate look returned to Will’s eyes and he turned to face the button.

“There was a saying, Phil…” He murmured. “By a traitor, once part of L’Manberg. A traitor I don’t know if you’ve heard of. Eret?”

Everything in Phil’s body went cold. He knew where this was heading; He knew what Eret had done. Everything that had happened. But he couldn’t bring himself to move. Panic clouded his mind, freezing over every part of himself with ice cold dread.

“Yeah…” Was all Phil could manage in response. Wilbur took a step forward, looking ready to either hug or stab the man frozen in front of him. Philza couldn’t tell. But instead of doing either, Will merely shook his head and stepped back to his original spot.

“He had a saying, Phil…” He turned to face the button and Phil noticed his empty hand curling into a ball. Will glanced over his shoulder at Phil. His eyes were gleaming with so many emotions, that it was hard to decipher which was the dominant one. Remorse, resolve, anger, peace, chaos, numbness.

Will’s gaze returned to the button.

“It was never meant to be.”

Wilbur’s hand flew out, slamming onto the button and the audible hiss of TNT came through the stone walls. Everything seemed to slow as the first explosion went off. Phil’s eyes noticed the cracks that were quickly forming in the walls. Wilbur was staring with empty eyes, at the stone wall in front of him, his sword hanging loosely and grazing the cold floor.

More TNT began to go off and Phil could move again. His gaze locked onto the frozen figure of his son. 

“WILL!!!!!”

Wings, large black and purple wings resembling those of a bat, unfolded from Phil’s back as he lunged for Wilbur. Will whipped around just in time to see Philza flying towards him. Out of instinct, Will’s hands flew up to protect himself from the impact. A sting on his collarbone alerted him to the fact that his sword had come up too and cut through the thick material of his jacket.

He pushed the blade away from himself as Phil’s arms wrapped around him, tackling him to the side as the walls blew in.

Large, crafting table sized pieces of rock blasted through the room. But Will found himself pressed firmly against Phil, with the thick, leathery wings wrapped around him. With a big lurch, Wilbur felt Philza twist them around and Will squeezed his eyes shut as they hit the wall.

Philza had taken the brunt of the impact, while Wilbur had been cushioned with Phil’s body. 

~~

Wilbur slowly opened his eyes as the loud ringing in his ears from the TNT melted away. He glanced over at the gaping hole in the wall, which revealed the destruction beyond. A giant crater was carved in the ground where a nation had once stood. Loud screams reached Wilbur’s ears as he looked upon the wreckage.

Tubbo had been blown to the ground, cradling an obviously-broken leg while Tommy kneeled in front of him, shield drawn and looking horrified at the destruction at hand. Fundy was leaning over a ledge, holding desperately onto Quackity, who was dangling precariously over the rather large chasm. Finally, Technoblade was stood amongst the rubble and smoke with a sly smirk on his face as everyone else rushed around, panicked and looking for the injured and survivors.

Before he could find Niki, however, something warm coating his hand caught his attention.

Wilbur’s attention returned to Philza, and-

Oh God…

“Phil…”

The man was lying under Wilbur, covered in blood. His green shirt was stained with red, the bright and sickening color painting over his chest as well. Wilbur stared, horrified, at the blade that was lodged into Phil’s neck. Tears sprung to Wilbur’s eyes as he scrambled back with a scream. 

In his hurry to get the sword away from himself when Phil tackled him, he must’ve pushed into Phil instead. It was only made worse when Phil pulled him closer to wrap his wings around Will, and finalized when they hit the wall and Wilbur had slammed against him.

“Nonononono, PHIL!!!” Wilbur screamed again, hurrying back to Phil’s side. He carefully pulled the blade out of Phil’s neck. Desperate to find a way to save him, Will reached down and tore a large swatch of fabric out of his trenchcoat, pressing it against the wound. Tears ran fast and thick down his face.

“This wasn’t how it was supposed to go…” Wilbur sobbed, clutching Phil’s shirt in one hand and staunching the wound with the other. Phil’s hand weakly wrapped around Will’s wrist. Will’s eyes snapped to meet the clouded eyes of the man he’d wounded. Again, with a shaking finger, Phil pointed to his hat, which had come off in the chaos.

Will retrieved the item and brought it back, trembling all the while. 

Phil took it and Will was expecting him to put it on, but instead, Phil reached up and placed it on Will’s head. He gave Wilbur a soft smile, before his arm fell limply back to his chest. A fit of coughing that sounded much too wet for Wilbur’s liking erupted from Phil’s mouth and blood splattered against Will’s face. Philza’s eyes fluttered shut and Wilbur began to shake even more violently.

“Oh God… Oh fuck, please no…” He rasped, hands flying to Phil’s shoulders. Will gave Phil’s body a violent shake, but got no response.

Another.

Nothing.

Another.

Nothing.

“NonononoNONONO FUCK, PHIL PLEASE ANSWER ME, PLEASE!!!” Will screamed through tears. “SAY SOMETHING! ANYTHING!!! Please…”

But there was nothing. Phil’s bright blue eyes seemed dulled and a river of blood was trickling from his mouth. The cloth Will was using to stop Phil’s slashed neck from bleeding had long since soaked through and blood was pooling on the floor. His skin was cold to the touch. His chest lay motionless and his labored breathing had gone silent. 

The truth of the situation had dawned on Wilbur, who begged and pleaded for it not to be true. But one cannot deny the truth, nor change the past.

Philza was dead, and Wilbur was to blame.

Wilbur’s eyes slid shut as sobs wracked his body. Leaning over Phil’s corpse, Will could do nothing but cry. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Not like this. His trembling hands curled into Phil’s coat as Will screamed again. And again. And again and again and again, until his throat was sore. Tears soaked into Philza’s clothes. Wilbur reached up and took the hat Phil had given to him off his head. He stared at it a moment until the tears came back.

Clutching the hat tight against his chest, he continued to sob, tears falling onto Phil’s body.

“I’m so sorry Phil… Please forgive me… Dad..”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna follow me on Tumblr, its 'whatareusernames'!  
> Hope you enjoyed that :)   
> It's my first work here, so I accept constructive criticism


End file.
